How I First Met Her? Urgh
by Mizukage909
Summary: "Daddy?" the four year old asked all of the sudden. He hummed in respond. "How did you meet mom?" The dragon slayer nearly choked to death when his daughter asked this question. He scratched his back of his neck and started to sweat. Should he tell her the truth or just make up a cute and rosy story...


**A little one shot of Gajeel and Levy...it came across my mind and couldn't help but right it down, well type it down...well just read and enjoy...**

**How I first meet her? ... Urgh! **

A father and his young daughter with black hair were sitting on a park bench, watching the sunset. His daughter was a bookworm just like her mother, who was on a job right now with her old team. So the the black haired dragon slayer and his young pup were taking a day off from this noise makers back in fairy tail.

"Daddy?" the four year old asked all of the sudden.

He hummed in respond.

"How did you meet mom?"

The dragon slayer nearly choked to death when his daughter asked this question. He scratched his back of his neck and started to sweat. Should he tell her the truth or just make up a cute and rosy story.

"Uhm...you wanna know the truth or should I lie?" he asked. He still has know Idea how to act like a father. He has major problems treating her like an four year old. He sometimes is just too rough, but his daughter understands completely.

"The truth!" she said serious. He sighed.

"Are you sure? I mean it's a bit rough..." he muttered. She shrugged her shoulders and kept her serious face expression. He took a deep breath and placed his arms around her body.

"Im going to make this story short and simple, kay?"

"Kay!" she smiled and was exited.

"I punched her unconscious and hooked her up a tree."

Her jars dropped.

"You did not do that, did you?" she asked in disbelief. Well what did she expect from her father, he belonged to the unemotional type after all. He said nothing, well she wanted to know the truth so he gave her the truth. He turned his head away from her deadly glare. The question, she asked, was already answered with this short silence of awkwardness.

The young bookworm was confused and could not believe that, well of course she did, she loved her father. He was the only father she had, thanks to his sperms, she was able to be here. Once she asked him; how babies are made, and what do you think he said? Well he explained her the real way. Not like '_Normal' _parents would, he did it the Gajeel - style.

That's why she knew she was a part of him and her.

"How come Mom had a crush on you after all?" she asked cold but curious. He doesn't know either why a bookworm like Levy would love a tsundere like him.

"How the hell should I know? I wouldn't fall in love with somebody who destroyed the guild." he defended himself from nothing. And again he used bad language in front of his daughter, even though Levy has forbidden to swear in front of her. Since she was scared that their daughter would start and copy her father language.

But to late...as we know...no child would survive a day with the mighty dragon slayer Gajeel.

"You also destroyed the guild? Haha! That's my dad after all..." she laughed and crawled onto his lap. "But why did you destroy the guild" she asked.

"Truth or lie?" he re - asked again.

"Truth!" He let out another sigh. Why does she have to be so much Levy?

"Well I kidnapped Auntie Bunny Girl and I thought 'why not destroy the guild?'...and yeah thats why I destroyed the guild...because it was fun." he smirked thinking of the old times. But his little shrimp on his lap sighed and shook her head slightly.

"Why did you kidnapped Auntie Lucy?" she was sure stubborn just like ... well no Idea from who she got that from. He knew she wanted to know the truth AGAIN, so no need to ask again 'truth or lie'.

"Money...because of the money..." he sighed. Of course he wouldn't kidnap Bunny Girl again, after all she was one of his so called 'nakamas' and Levy's best friend too.

"You are an idiot dad..." she giggled and hugged him tight. "Just don't hurt mom again or auntie Lucy!"

He placed his hands on her back and smiled. Yep he smiled. Well Levy forced him to start smiling more often after she was born. So yeah he smiled, because he was happy to have an daughter, even when he was surprised when Levy told him about her little pregnancy.

"Dad...Let's go home...I wanna sleep..." she mumbled tired.

"Yeah...Im hungry too..." he whispered kind of.

"..."

"Konami?"

"I said: I wanna sleep! And not eat." she yelled. He laughed and stood with her and walked back home. She sure got to know a part of the history of her parents. Their first meeting after all. And tomorrow when his bookworm comes back home, it's his turn to take a mission, maybe he is going to let Konami join the mission.

Since he was training her dragon slaying magic. After for ever taking discussions Levy finally agreed too.

* * *

**I hope you liked my little one shot about Gajeel and his little daughter and Levy. Please review if you don't mind. =^.^= **

**Anyway thanks for reading this. it's actually my first one shot, so don't judge me...:)**


End file.
